<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intoxicating by gimmekensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698558">Intoxicating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei'>gimmekensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Shuhei, Alpha/Omega, Consensual, Lieutenant/Captain - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kensei, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Power Exchange, Restraints, Submissive Alpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuhei had always just assumed that his Captain was an Alpha. The male carried himself in such a manner, that there had been no room for doubt. So when Hisagi suddenly finds himself seeking out an Omega going into heat, he didn't expect it to be like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisagi Shuuhei &amp; Muguruma Kensei, Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intoxicating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuhei had known for years that as an Alpha, an Omega’s heat could leave quite the lasting impact on him. But he didn’t expect his first catch of an Omega’s scent to hit him like this. Covering his nose and trying to think of every disgusting memory he had accomplished nothing. That delicious, intoxicating scent was still seeping into his lungs, easing into his brain and coursing through his veins. How he was still able to sit at his desk without alerting any of the other shinigami around him, was a mystery to him. But then again, Alphas and Omegas were far in between. There wasn’t a hierarchy, but omegas were considered rather than prized considering how few there were. Nowadays, mostly just Betas worked in the Ninth Division and they lacked the ability to sense an Omega in heat.<br/>
<br/>
So just who could it be? The scent wasn’t familiar, so perhaps not a member of the Ninth? He could list all the Omegas in the Ninth division on one hand and it definitely wasn’t them. And besides, several of them already had mates. So perhaps a visitor from another division? But if whoever’s heat was coming, the Omega should have known, right? It would be dangerous to travel in the midst of an heat right out in the open.<br/>
<br/>
UGH, it was killing Hisagi to not know who it was!<br/>
<br/>
Surging up and leaving his post before anyone could call for him, Hisagi charged down the hallway to follow after that scent that had been none stop teasing him. What the poor lieutenant didn’t fully understand was why he was headed straight for the Captain’s quarters. But even though he shouldn’t have interrupted the Captain’s privacy, Hisagi pushed open the door, only to stumble slightly when he tried to walk further and blindly reached out to grab the nearest solid object.<br/>
<br/>
“C...Captain.”<br/>
<br/>
------<br/>
<br/>
Since this morning, Kensei had been feeling warm and fuzzy while the world kept shifting under his feet. A major sign that his heat was in full swing. He’d been warned of this previously by the Fourth and even nosy Akon had quickly caught onto the fact that the visord was truly an Omega. Though he hadn’t done much about his heat, the Captain had at least gone out of his way to keep to himself in a nest of blankets of sorts. Anything that would help soothe the fiery need attacking his body.<br/>
<br/>
“C...Captain.”<br/>
<br/>
With hooded eyes he barely registered that there was someone at his door, except for when he heard that sweet voice that somehow always haunted him. Kami, he didn’t want to look, to confirm with his eyes that Hisagi had figured it out. But from spiritual pressure alone, his fears were correct.<br/>
<br/>
“You shouldn’t be here, Shu.” Kensei groaned out, running a hand over his face as he continued to rest in a balled up position with tons of blankets wrapped around him. He couldn’t even find it in himself to hate the brat for letting himself into his quarters without permission. The Omega in him was just happy that a possible mate had arrived. Damn heat.<br/>
<br/>
“I-I sincerely apologize, I just-” Stammering, Hisagi still seemed to struggle to come to terms with this.<br/>
<br/>
“Just what, eh? Figured it out? Your Captain is an omega.” Might as well put all the facts in view. “Disgusted?” Kensei wasn’t hating on himself persa, but he still figured asking that would quickly wrap this up.<br/>
<br/>
“....Never.” Silence spread between them. “I’m surprised, but I would never consider you disgusting sir. Rather it’s…” Shuhei’s tongue flickered out to wet his lips as he carefully picked his wording. “You look, and smell divine like this, Captain.”<br/>
<br/>
That caused quite the stir in the Captain. Something clicked like everything was coming together in rapid succession. Poor Shuhei didn’t even see it coming when Kensei snatched him up and pushed him right down onto the futon.<br/>
<br/>
<em> -------- </em><br/>
<br/>
Kensei wanted there to be less conversation and more touching of his feverish form, but he could tell the kid needed this...needed to explain everything he was doing so as to not lose himself completely to the Omega’s smell. Hisagi wasn’t his first Alpha, but this was the first time he’d been allowed so much dominance. Fuck...maybe it was because Shuhei was so well trained to behave him when following his orders in the Ninth, or maybe because of his mentor obsession, but it was intoxicating to know that he could command control in a heartbeat.<br/>
<br/>
“Kid, trust me.” Best try at speaking…..so yeah, <em> totally nailed it. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> A flicker of worry crossed the Lieutenant's face, and he tried to push his hands under himself but suddenly he found his arms held behind his back. Heavy leather wrapped around his wrists, probably the Captain’s belt, and Shuhei tensed up. The Alpha in him wanted to whirl their positions around and tear his teeth into the Captain’s neck, forcing his dominance on him. But no, no...he needed to give in, allow this to happen in this manner if he expected to get even a single taste of the omega. It was as if Shu’s animalistic side was fighting with the Lieutenant he presented himself as.<br/>
<br/>
“Let go, Shu. It’ll feel better if you do.” But...Hisagi couldn't concentrate for him. He chewed back a whine at the ache that came with a belt restricting his wrists. His muscles strained against it. “Come on kid, you want to be my Alpha right?” Kensei asked quietly, as tame as he was going to be during this heat. “You’re thinking too much.”<br/>
<br/>
“I-I can’t help it though Captain.” Shuhei whispered, his throat suddenly feeling too dry. “I respect you tremendously, and i-if after this you wish to transfer me to another division, I will gladly obey-Mmgh-!”<br/>
<br/>
Kensei wasn’t going to have any of that. Nothing was going to change for the worst. Silencing the worrier with a surging kiss, he couldn’t help but groan when Shuhei shyly keened and arched his back to brush their chests together. Good...finally his Lieutenant was getting the idea.<br/>
<br/>
“Captain…” The boy’s speech was slurred, but Shuhei didn’t wince from the drunkish sound. Another good sign the Lieutenant was learning to trust completely in the Omega. Cute how the brat had tried to follow after him when the kiss had been broken, but of course he couldn’t with his wrists tied up.<br/>
<br/>
The futon creaked as Kensei settled further on the futon to lean in once more, pecking those gasping lips in a soothing motion, then his forehead. Kensei was quickly living for this sight of a disheveled Alpha on his futon, but not just any Alpha, his Alpha...his Lieutenant...his precious brat who was trying <em> so </em>hard to behave. </p><p>“Shuhei...I’m going to continue.” He whispered, starting with undressing Shuhei, and then himself. It wasn’t long before Kensei had his legs spread apart. </p><p>There was still more to be done before they got all hot and dirty as Kensei wanted to. There was no way in hell the visord was going to do this bone-dry. Reaching over to the nightstand to pull a bottle of lube from it, Kensei unclasped the top and squeezed the slickness all over his fingers. As much as it would have been hotter to have Shuhei wet his fingers with his tongue for prep, it wouldn’t be good enough for the mating sex that they had in store. And as much as Kensei enjoyed sex, it didn’t want to be feeling these weeks later. </p><p>Trying to ease himself, Kensei started by teasing his hole with lube slick fingers. This was by far the Captain’s least favorite part, but it was still necessary. The light burn that came from pushing in one of his digits was rewarded with a tense groan from the lieutenant still laying across the futon. </p><p>Damn, Shuhei could see <em> everything. </em>The sight of the omega’s wet hole being slowly opened was enough to make him cum, but thank the heavens he managed to hold back that raging need. Sure didn’t help his cause either when the sounds of those fingers pumping into his Captain became audible. If only there was some way to get some kind of friction to ease his own painfully obvious discomfort, but his position prevented it.</p><p><em> He was totally going to die like this if this kept taking so much time. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> Biting back a pitiful whine, Shuhei shifted just so he could bury his face in a pillow. All those choked gasps and breathy little moans were really going to be the death of him. And that wet heat smoothing out around him- It finally clicked.<br/>
<br/>
Oh, shit his Captain was really going all the way with this! Hisagi had expected the Omega to finger-fuck himself into an orgasm, but oh kami he wasn’t complaining that Kensei was taking him inside…! <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> Now completely full of cock, Kensei’s mind seemed to heighten everything: the Alpha’s scent and even the feeling of his balls against his ass. He wasn’t going to say it out loud but his Lieutenant was packing. Helped explain the slight burn, even with all that prep and dripping lube. Struggling with the need to violently ride Shuhei until his heat was over, the Captain closed his eyes, breathing shaky and foggy mind scrambling. The rawness brought on by his heat was soothed down, now that he was acting as an cock-warmer, but that changed the fact that he was struggling to focus.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress?” The Alpha whispered out, voice lower and rougher. Pushing the pillow aside, the poor brat looked just as much of the wreck that Kensei felt like. Even with his arms bound, Shuhei managed to thrust his hips up and snap forward in a precise one-time hit.  “Feel so good around me, Captain...but you haven’t answered me.”<br/>
<br/>
Damn brat for getting so confident out of the blue. Where did all that adorable stuttering go? But he couldn’t deny that it was terrifyingly delicious how just a few words stirred up the visord’s insides. The next thrust had the Lieutenant hitting his prostate and though he tried to hold it back, Kensei let out a moan of his appreciation as his eyes fluttered shut. He didn’t even register it when his head dropped to rest on the Alpha’s shoulder. But Shu had, and he was going to take advantage of it. “Is Captain not the right term here? Omega then?” Shuhei’s tongue flickered out to run down the Omega’s earlobe. “Omega, I’ll fuck you right.” He huskily growled into the ear that he’d been toying with his tongue. “Better than you’ve ever been fucked before.”<br/>
<br/>
A sucked in breath. A tremor against the Lieutenant's throat.<br/>
<br/>
“I can feel how badly you need it…all wet and clenching around me.” Hisagi knew that for this to work and for Kensei to allow this, he’d need to show utter loyalty. And that was luckily something he’d always excelled at. Just ask Tousen and Kensei when he was in a better mind frame.<br/>
<br/>
“Please Omega...let me be so good for you...show me how to be.” Shuhei whispered coaxingly, pressing kisses in the silver bed of hair, even though he did test the belt once more by pressing against his restraints for good measure. It was agonizing when they didn’t give an inch which made it only more worthwhile convincing the Omega to let him free.<br/>
<br/>
Everything changed in an instance. With a tug, the belt loosened and within seconds, Shuhei shook it off before his hands lashed out to grip Kensei’s side. Already he knew what to do.<br/>
<br/>
Slamming up, a soft snarl slipped from the Lieutenant's lips. <em> Yes, this is what they both needed. </em> He felt a harsh tug to his hair, and he followed the direction, allowing his lips to be snatched in a tongue filled kiss. It was raw in the best of ways to be dominating the Captain’s hole, and to have his mouth tongue fucked at the same time. He could taste the Omega’s sweetness, breath in his seductive scent and feel his wet heat around him.<br/>
<br/>
How either of them was still capable of catching a breath was beyond anyone’s best guess.<br/>
<br/>
“..Nn, Shu-” Kensei choked out, trying to regain his bearings, but he was too far gone to be capable of speaking coherently. But he still managed to get the Alpha to understand his needs. When a throaty groan exited his lips, Shuhei would shift to better hit whatever spot was making Kensei see stars, and when he hissed softly, Hisagi quickly softened any thrusting. The gentle rubs to his sides were just an added plus.<br/>
<br/>
Shit, how did he get so lucky to get such a perfect Alpha? How hadn’t he realized sooner that Shuhei was everything he needed in an Alpha? <br/>
<br/>
As much as Kensei was beating himself up inside for not doing this sooner, he was at least grateful that Hisagi was still very much under him, and focused purely on him. He could hear the way Shuhei moaned his pleasure and breathed his mate’s name, Kensei, as the sounds of fucking only got louder and louder. Fuck, the brat was really too hot for his own good-<br/>
<br/>
“You’re not focusing.” Hisagi hissed, punctuating this with a sharp nip to Kensei’s jawline. “Who’s thinking too much now?”<br/>
<br/>
“Che...dammit, Shu now isn’t the time to talk back.” Kensei croaked out, shuddering at the bittersweetness that came with the nip. He almost wished the nip had turned into a proper bite. <br/>
<br/>
“.....I swear…” Shuhei’s gaze flickered into disapproval before his arms rose up to add more support for when he whirled them around, pinning the Captain right down onto his stomach. “I’ll make you stop thinking too much…”<br/>
<br/>
“Ngn-!” Wrapping his arms around his head, Kensei flushed with shame as he found himself trying to shove back to take his lieutenant's cock in deeper. His heart started pounding when he started to register that the Alpha wasn’t reciprocating...as if taunting the Captain, but finally, <em> finally </em> Kensei felt nails digging into his sides, and-<br/>
<br/>
The slap of balls against his ass, the wet slide of Shuhei’s cock moving through slick and moans had him flushing darkly in shame at his own position. This felt almost criminal, but that was exactly why this felt as blissful as it did.<br/>
<br/>
Pressing a kiss to the back of Kensei’s throat, Shuhei started to rapidly piston his hips forward, already feeling close. Probably because of all that unnecessary teasing shots of the Captain fingering himself. With barely a moment to lose, he yanked out and gave his length a few strokes, before groaning when he finally hit that climax. <br/>
<br/>
Panting out when his load landed on Kensei’s lower back and ass, Shuhei dropped to drap himself across the Omega. He didn’t care that the stickiness of his earlier load was getting on his chest, or that he was still shaky from how hard that climax had slammed into him. All that mattered was leaving his mark, and considering how Kensei was whining and panting beneath him, he wanted it.<br/>
<br/>
“Shu, I freakin’ swear-!” <em> Someone felt left out of an orgasm. </em><br/>
<br/>
Biting back a chuckle, Shuhei tilted Kensei’s head back only to cover his lips with his own. A bit of an awkward position, but it accomplished the Alpha’s goal of silencing his mentor. Reaching down under, Hisagi curled his fingers around the Omega’s pre-cum leaking length and gave it a few strokes. It didn’t take much to make the Captain groan and coat the younger shinigami’s fingers in hot seed.<br/>
<br/>
“...you didn’t bite.”<br/>
<br/>
“...no I didn’t.” Shuhei looked awkward, to say the least with how he bowed his head, avoiding his lover’s gaze. Great, he went from shy, to a confident Alpha plowing his ass to shy again? Talk about mood swings.<br/>
<br/>
“...” Kensei groaned. What was the cause? The kid’s hero complexes better not be kicking in again. “You gonna explain why, or do I need to order an answer from you, Shu?”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t deserve to. I-I...wanted to, but…” Hisagi finally looked back up. “I don’t want to be an Alpha who just takes.”<br/>
<br/>
Okay, check the hero complex off the list of possibilities.<br/>
<br/>
“Kid…” Kensei sighed internally before yanking a dumbfounded Alpha down to rest against his chest. “Next time, then?” He ruffled that head of black hair for good measure after hearing Shuhei suck in a breath. “Look, I think things are pretty obvious that you’ve got a crush on me, and well..” He just had to pause in his speech when he caught the tender look spreading across the Alpha’s face. <br/>
<br/>
“You don’t have to voice it, sir. ” Hisagi’s hand moved to clasp their fingers together. “I’ll be there for the next heat, and the one after that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Figured.” Kensei chuckled out only to bring their hands to his lips. There were definitely loose strands to deal with, and their relationship would change, but he wasn’t complaining. He liked where this was going for the two of them...and it seemed Shuhei was happy too. That’s all that really mattered.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been having such a hard time writing lately for these two even though I ADORE them so much. They're still my OTP, but aaaah writer's block is so annoying! </p><p>Also a little embarrassed that I wrote this, but yuki_chicken insisted I post this...so I'm blaming them ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>